Elton Fir
Elton Fir is a camper in Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp. He has hydrophobia since his father, a sailor, died at sea (the hat he's wearing was once his). Even so, because of his ability to talk to fish he can often be found at the dock. He starts out as a shy and easily frightened boy, but after Milka saves a fish from being tortured by Bobby and Benny, he falls in love with her and spends most of the remainder of the game by her side. Elton is voiced by Christina Pucelli. Story At the start of the game, it is hinted that Elton has a crush on Lili, but these feelings are one-sided, considering he starts volunteering to do her do her homework for her. At the beginning of Coach Oleander's Basic Braining Obstacle Course, Elton starts out in the recruitment office with Raz, but he gets his astral projection kicked out of the Coach's mind almost as soon as Raz breaks them out of the first room. After Raz completes Basic Braining, Elton can be found on the docks at the lake. Later Elton asks Raz to make Bobby and Benny stop hurting the fish, but when Raz goes over there, Milka (who is invisible) pretends to be the lake monster and scares the bullies out of it. After this event Elton and Milka are apparently in love, and he seems to have forgotten about Lili. Right before nightfall he can be seen kissing an invisible Milka in the cave tunnel that leads to the GPC & Wilderness Area. Once debrained, Elton's brain can be found at the very top of the tower at the Asylum, behind Dr. Loboto's Lab. If the player returns to the docks after recovering both his and Milka's brains, they can be found kissing again on the docks. Psychic Abilities Telepathy: A power he uses to mentally communicate with the aquatic creatures in Lake Oblongata. Aquapsychic exploration, deep seatelepathy "Yes, i read the brains of fish! Hey, even pond scum has feelings! I've felt them! Lately I've been getting into plants too, though."-Elton Trivia *"My father was in the navy and I didn't really get to see him much except when he was on shore leave. Then his ship sank. I was raised by my mom in a big hotel just for ladies. Lots of other men from the Navy would come by all the time. Mom said they were coming to offer their condolences about dad. I used to go down to the ocean and I thought I could hear my dad calling to me. But now I realize it was fish, thinking".-Elton *Elton can play the accordion. *Elton's favorite movie is The Incredible Mr. Limpet. *Elton's favorite book is Moby Dick. *Elton prefers Mary Ann over Ginger in his favorite TV show, Gilligan's Island. * Elton is the first character to get kicked out of Basic Braining. * Mikhail notes that Elton appears to be an opponent he would easily beat, but he has a crazy look in his eye. Mikhail would use the element of surprise before kicking him in the shins, if they ever were to fight. *If Telekinesis is used on Elton, it is revealed that he also has a fear of heights. *Using Clairvoyance on him shows he sees Raz as a stereotypical moustache-twirling villain, kidnapping a bound Lili. *If the Psycho-Portal is used on either him or Milka, he will push Raz away. *Psychadet rank:Psychic Scout *Hometown:Orlando, FL Gallery EltonFaceConcept.png|Concept art. EltonConceptArt.png|Another concept art for Elton. Elton and Milka.jpg|Elton and Milka being to develop crushes on each other. EltonHead.png|texture sheet EltonBody.png|texture sheet Elton.png|talksprite BrainPolaroidElton.png|polaroid photo Raz villian1.png|Using clairvoyance on Elton Category:Characters Category:Campers Category:Males Category:Psychics Category:Pages Needing Quotes Category:Pages Needing More Images Category:Psychonauts (game)